Fred on May Day
Fred on May Day is the 9th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on May 1, 2008. Description Fred tries to be nice by giving people in his neighborhood MAY DAY BASKETS! Plot Fred is excited about May Day, saying that he has made May baskets for everyone in his neighborhood. He also digresses, saying that his mother bought him a Fred shirt. Since his mother cannot afford a lot of shirts, he says that he will wear the Fred shirt for the rest of his life. Returning to his original train of thought, Fred says that he particularly give Judy a gift. Jumping to a new cut, Fred wonders why YouTube says that his channel is two years old. He would have only been four at this time, so he is confused. Fred then goes to deliver his first May basket, which is thrown back at him. Fred runs away in an upset confusion. He realizes that he ended up in his neighbor's yard, and is angry when he sees that they own a dog kennel. He finds it inhumane to lock dogs in a kennel. He then turns his attention to a stray cat, and begins petting it though it has lice and has been known to bite. He claims to be foaming at the mouth after, but immediately forgets this and shows off what he has gotten for Judy: a pair of his mom's old panties. He obliviously gives them to Judy, who reacts in disgust and puts the panties on Fred's head. Fred runs away crying, humiliated by Judy. Despite this, Fred still finds her attractive. Fred returns home, whining that no one understand him. Fred then sings a song about his day, says goodbye, and ends the video with him attempting to hit a high note. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred and today's May Day! (really excited) Yay, May Day! So yeah. I'm gonna deliver everyone in my whole entire neighborhood May basket full of love and happiness. I don't know if you already realize this, (shows everyone the blue "Fred" shirt) but my mom got me a "Fred" shirt. (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: She said that we can't afford to get a lot of shirts, so I'm just gonna wear this shirt for the rest of my life. No offense to you guys who have a ton of shirts, but... (laughs a little bit) ...it's more cool just to have 1 shirt. I hope I didn't offend anybody. (laughs a little a bit more) Oh! And I almost forgot to say, I'm gonna give Judy a basket too. Um, I don't know why exactly, but for some reason my Fred channel on YouTube says that I've joined 2 years ago. If I would've joined 2 years ago, I only gonna be 4 years old! Do you really think I know how to work a computer if I was 4?! Seriously, I thought you were smarter than that! So yeah. It wasn't actually my channel. I just like was annoying YouTube and kept on banging on their, you know, door. And finally, they said, "Okay, we'll give you the channel." Time to go outside! (screen cuts to Fred outside behind Kevin's house, holding up a little May basket with flowers on it) Fred: Here I go! (sets down the basket near Kevin's front door, runs away and screams with excitement) Let's run! (to Kevin) Happy May Day! (suddenly Kevin throws the May basket onto Fred's head, also in slow motion) (back to normal motion, Fred screams while camera zooms to his mouth) (screen cuts to Fred running) Fred: (sadly) He threw the basket at my face! (fake cries, makes weird sad faces) I've spent so much time working on that basket! Trying to make people happy, he threw the darn basket at me! Oh my God, look at this. (moves the camera to the dog kennel and then moves back to him) I just realized that right behind me in my neighbor's yard, there's a dog kennel. (angrily) You know how inhumane that is? Locking your dogs in frickin' gates? How would you feel if I locked you in between gates and watched you from above laughing evilly? (laughs evilly while camera zooms to his nose) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (softly) Dogs don't like it, either. (screen cuts to the cat with rabies) Fred: (offscreen) Oh my God, look at this kitty. She doesn't wanna be discovered by me. (the cat with rabies runs a little bit) Fred: (offscreen) Look at her run. (pats his cat) Oh! It's the straight kitty with lice! Also, it bit one of the other kids in my neighborhood and gave him rabies. (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Oh my God, she just bit me! She just bit me and I'm foaming from the mouth! Okay, well, the moment I've been waiting for, this is what I'm getting Judy for May Day. (shows everyone the yellow panties with black polka dots on it) This cool underwear things. It's a new style for panties. They wear my mom when she was little, so I'm pretty sure Judy will be really happy getting to wear my mom's used underwear. Here I go. (knocks on Judy's door really fast and Judy opens it) Judy, Happy May Day! Here's your new panties! (throws the panties to Judy) Judy: (offscreen) Ew! Get away! Fred: How could you say that, Judy? (screen cuts to Fred running with the panties on his head that Judy putted it on) Fred: (sadly) Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed! Oh my God, this is so embarrassing! This is so embarrassing! (stops running) I didn't get it on video tape, but Judy put the panties on my head! (takes the panties off his head) She's so mean! (softly) Yet so attractive. Whatever! I guess I'll give 'em back to my mom! I'm going inside my house and never coming back out! (runs back to his house) Nobody understands me! (back in his room, singing) My May Day didn't turn out OOUUUTTTT OUT well and it's true, in a thing when RUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!! I hope next year is better! I can't believe Judy threw panties on me! (opera impression) YEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (speaking, sadly) Okay. Well, that's all I have for you, guys. So I hope all your guys' May Day was better than mine, okay? (softly) No need to rub it in how good your May Day was compared to mine. No offense! Okay. Well, see y'all! (holds up 2 fingers as "peace out") (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, opera impression) YEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (youtube.com/Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy (voice only) * Kevin (no dialogue) * Cat with Rabies Trivia * The person who threw the May basket at Fred was Kevin, as Fred said in Fred Loses His Meds. * First time Judy speaks. * Fred's voice sounds different in this episode. * First time Fred wears his Fred shirt. * Even though Fred said he was going to wear his Fred shirt for the rest of his life, he wears a striped shirt with overalls in the Fred: The Movie trilogy and Fred: The Show. Category:Videos